Stalker
by websurffer
Summary: Kakashi was being stalked...and it was driving him nuts! KakaIru Pretty much by implication only. rr very silly


Kakashi was a well-qualified shinobi. As a former ANBU captain, he had seen his share of both A and S class missions. His senses were refined and his instincts honed. Therefore, when Hatake Kakashi was being followed, he knew about it.

And he was being followed now.

The surprising and, in Kakashi's opinion, annoying thing was that he had no idea as to who it was that was following him. Other than, perhaps, the Hokage, no shinobi in all of Konoha should be able to successfully trail Kakashi without him figuring out everything about them within a few minutes.

This particularly stubborn ninja had been stalking Kakashi for three _days_.

Kakashi was becoming understandably annoyed. The chakra presence of his stalker didn't even leave when he was showering! Which meant that Kakashi was being forced to shower in his mask; he couldn't have anyone see him with out it, after all. And, if Kakashi was honest with himself, nothing annoyed him more then a wet mask.

Finally, after a full week and a half of stalking, the chakra presence left him alone. At least, until about three in the afternoon. When this pattern persisted, Kakashi formed the only logical conclusion, his stalker was involved in some way with the academy. And so, it was at the academy that Kakashi began his search.

He immediately ruled out all of the students. Unfortunately, none of the teachers were really at a level where trailing him would be plausible. Or so he thought. Then, Umino Iruka led one of his classes outside for practice.

"Alright class!" Kakashi watched in shock as the wild hoard of children came to attention at those two simple words.

"Today we will be starting shuriken practice. I know you've all been looking forward to this, so I won't bore you with the same precautions you've already heard. Shuriken are much like kunai but with a different balance, so keep that in mind. As usual, I am the target. You may begin."

Kakashi's eye widened hugely. Those small demons were hurling shuriken right _at_ their teacher! And he wasn't trying to move out of the way!!! Just as Kakashi prepared to save the day, Iruka went seemingly boneless, effortlessly and gracefully dodging all of the some what poorly aimed flying shuriken which came his way.

Kakashi was completely stunned. Not even most jounins could do that! Dodging shuriken was one thing, but badly aimed shuriken that the throwers could only pray would hit you? That was an entirely different story. As Iruka gave off pointers and suggestions to his class, Kakashi began to wonder. This chunin instructor could easily qualify for jounin level….

Iruka was his stalker…..Iruka, the widely (but secretly) recognized blushing virgin of Konoha, had been watching him shower for over a week…

Kakashi fell out of the tree and right into the middle of the class.

**OMFGYAOIYAOIYAOIILIKEYAOIYAY**

Iruka blinked and then blushed furiously as the object of his affections (cough-stalking-cough) fell practically into his lap. And if Iruka had to make a guess as to _why_ this particular jounin had fallen out of the tree and into his training session, he would have only one guess to make. Kakashi had caught onto him….He just knew he should have stayed home today….

"Uh..heh heh, Kakashi-san! W-What are you doing here….?"

Kakashi blinked up at Iruka with an expression that made Iruka want to squeal like a teenaged fangirl…As the silence drew out and Iruka's blush deepened farther as more and more twisted fantasies played out in his head, Iruka began to sweat. If only Kakashi would say something, anything! With a high pitched nervous giggle Iruka whirled around to face his class.

"OK kids!" All of those present cringed at the deranged tone in Iruka's voice. "Me and Kakashi-sensei here have some VERY important things to discuss so class is dismissed early today. Have fun children!"

When no one even twitched, all wanting to see into the private life of their _beloved _teacher, Iruka felt a vein in his temple begin to throb.

"EITHER LEAVE **NOW**, YOU LITTLE BRATS," Iruka thundered, "OR YOU CAN SCRAPE ALL THE GUM OFF OF EVERY DESK IN THE ENTIRE ACADEMY!!!"

A single leaf floated gently to the ground in the now empty training ground. Iruka spun on his heel to face Kakashi, smug grin firmly in place, only to have it dissolve quickly into an embarrassed blush.

OMFGYAOIYAOIYAOIILIKEYAOIYAY 

While the two shinobi had managed to, at last, move from the academy to a near by outdoor café, not much in the way of conversation had occurred. This was, unfortunately for Iruka, about to change as Kakashi's brain finally began processing facts again.

"So…why **exactly** have you been following me around...all day…and watching me _shower_?!"

Kakashi was certain that if Iruka's face became any brighter red, the poor man would spontaneously combust. The little voice of Kakashi's instincts said that it thought Iruka combusting would be a terrible waste, after all, the chunin was awfully pretty. Kakashi told the little voice to stuff it.

"Uh…um…well…."

Kakashi blinked…this might take longer than he had anticipated…

"Well, you'rereallygoodlooking andIdidn'tthinkyou'dever lookatmethesamewayasIlook atyouandsoIjustfollowedyouinsteadofaskingforadateandyeah…."

Kakashi blinked again, slower this time. He was completely stunned by the (gorgeous) chunin before him. He hadn't known that it was humanly possible to talk so rapidly…and all in one breath too…hmm…wonder what else Iruka's lung capacity would be good for…hmm….

Kakashi shook himself forcefully from his thoughts. Now was neither the time nor the place. Instead, he turned his attention to what Iruka had said.

"You want to run that by me again, a little more slowly?"

"I…" Apparently blushing even redder did **not** cause Iruka to spontaneously combust Kakashi observed, beyond amused. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me…"

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "On a date?"

Iruka swallowed loudly. "On…a date…."

"Oh, well if that was it why didn't you just ask me?"

"I didn't know if you even like other men in that way."

Kakashi smirked. Iruka was _obviously_ an Icha Icha virgin. Honestly, who _didn't_ like men?

"Here Iruka, I think I need to read this with you. You obviously have no idea as too what happens in these books and I must culture you in the way of the Icha Icha books."

OMFGYAOIYAOIYAOIILIKEYAOIYAY 

Two hours later a very satisfied Kakashi pushed the mentally scarred Iruka out of his apartment with a date set up for Thursday evening at 7.


End file.
